Chapter 6 - Haze Make’s A Come Back
"So your still after me. Well here I am, but mind if I ask your name's first?" asked Timothy "It's good to meet The Cosmic Dragon. My Name is Felix Fuuta and my two friend are Salina Kaori and Drew Daisuke." said a white haired teenage bog as they all removed their Felix was a light skinned man about five foot five, white hair and blue eye's. Salina was a light skinned teenage girl about five foot three with black hair that had a brown tint to it and orange eye's, while Drew was a light skinned man about six feet with black hair that had a blue tint to it and red eye's. "Hay who are these guy's" asked Ash "I'll explain later, but for now everybody just stay back." smiled Timothy "Are you sure?" asked Jin "Yes." nodded Timothy "I see. If your going to take on the three of use then your going to lose." smiled Felix "I need the little warm up to get my body back in shape." grinned Timothy "Fine then." smiled Salina All of a sudden they all dashed toward Timothy and started swinging at him, but Timothy dodged each of there attack's. Just then Felix swung a punch at Timothy about to hit him in the stomach, but he blocked it and the force of the punch sent him sliding back. Drew then landed a kick, but Timothy blocked it and it sent him sliding back farther as Salina was about to deliver a kick to his head, but he blocked it and it sent him sliding back farther. Timothy swung a punch at them, but she they flipped backwards out of the way. "Not bad." nodded Timothy "Look's like your a little to slow…you can't win so just give up." said Felix "Now why would I do something like that...wait you must be new with Haze. Are you?" asked Timothy "And if we are." snarled Salina "I see...cause if you weren't you would know the first rule about fighting." smiled Timothy "And what would that be?” asked Felix "Never underestimate your opponent. I'm alot more powerful than you think." grinned Timothy "I doubt it." retorted Felix "Why is that?" asked Timothy "Haze has all the data from your past battle's. We know everything about you." noted Drew "Dumb ass's. After all this time I see Haze still hasn't wised up any." sighed Timothy "What did you say." snarled Salina "Data you collect on somebody only last for so long. I'm allot more powerful than I was back then." smiled Timothy "We'll see just how powerful you are then. Stop this if you can...Lightning Style: Zap Cannon." said Felix as he created a few hand signs. He held his hands out in front of him as a ball of electrical energy started to form. "He's packing allot of chakra in that attack." noted Tanza "He must be trying to blow us all up." smiled Rodney "Bring it." laughed Timothy All of a sudden Felix launched the attack, but just as it was about to hit Timothy he kicked it up into the air. "Come I know you can do better." snickered Timothy as he dashed toward the three ninja. He started swing punch's at them and though they couldn't dodge them they blocked them. "What the...." said Salina as she blocked a kick of Timothy's. "His speed is unreal. I can't dodge his attack's." thought Drew as he blocked a punch of Timothy's. Just then Timothy punched Drew in the chest, kicked Salina in the side and head butted Felix and sent them all sliding back. "That's it I’m through playing around. I'll beat you into the ground and then I’ll take whatever's left back to the boss." snarled Salina "Well finally...at least somebody is getting serious." smiled Timothy as he spun around on one leg. "What...you mean that you where just playing around?” asked Drew "What do you think." smiled Timothy as he raised his other leg into the air. "I'm with Salina on this one. Let's shatter every bone in his body then take him back." snarled Felix "Fine let's do it." nodded Drew They all put there hand's together as electrical energy started to surge around their body's. "Wow...I guess they weren't kidding...they are strong." nodded Timothy All of a sudden Felix dashed toward Timothy and threw a punch at him, but Timothy jumped into the air before he hit. When Felix fist collided with the ground it exploded and creating a big hole in the ground. "Not bad...that technique doesn’t look like any ordinary lightning release though." laughed Timothy "That's because it's not." said Drew as he appeared in front of Timothy in the air. "Hmm.." said Timothy Drew punched Timothy and sent him flying back into a tree as electricity crackled around his body. "Their speed has increased and their power along with it. Man that guy pack's a pretty good punch." laughed Timothy That's right and know that you that there's no way you can win." snarled Salina as she appeared in front of Timothy. Salina started punching Timothy in the gut at high speed and she deliver punch to his face that sent him crashing into the ground creating a large hole. "Their doing a number on him." smiled Eria "Whatever they are using isn't a normal Lightning Release." noted Jamie "Yea I’ve never seen one like it." nodded Hinta "There's no way they can beat him though." smiled Tanza "That one struck a nerve." laughed Timothy as he stood back up. "Your going to pay for insulting Haze!” shouted Felix "How much do you want me to pay. Would you like me to pay in cash or credit, but I don‘t have any cash or plastic on me right now so how about a IOU." laughed Timothy "You think your funny don't you." said Drew "Maybe just a little bit." shrugged Timothy smiling "Let's just see how funny this is. Lightning Style: Triangle Of Destruction!” shouted Salina All of a sudden Salina, Drew, and Felix all created hand sign's and put their hand's on the ground. Just then electrical energy started to surge on the ground around Timothy forming a triangle connecting to Salina, Felix and Drew. "What's this." wondered Timothy looking around. "This one of our most powerful jutsu's we call the Triangle Of Destruction. It won't kill you, but it will hurt like hell." smiled Drew All of a sudden there was a large explosion was sent upward in-between Salina, Drew and Felix. "That did the trick." said Felix "What trick did it…dang I must‘ve missed" smiled Timothy "What!" shouted Felix When the dust settle Timothy was still standing smiling at them and he didn't have a scratch on him. "It didn't even phase him." thought Drew "If that's the best you got then I guess you weren't that strong." sighed Timothy "What was that." snarled Felix "It's the truth. I mean come on for real." sighed Timothy "I'm tired of your mouth!" shouted Salina "Well go home then…I didn't ask you to come here don‘t forget. Beside's I’m in a good mood today so your lucky that I’ve decide not to kill you other wise all three of you would be dead already." smiled Timothy "That's it!" shouted Salina "Salina calm down." said Drew "No... I’m getting tired of him. You make me sick with your high and might attitude. I'll kill you." snarled Salina "Man you've got a bad attitude and I thought The Fire Vixen was bad. I can see the stress mark in your forehead." smiled Timothy “I heard that!” shouted Hinta All of a sudden Salina put her hand's together as her body started to crackle with more electrical energy. "Salina don't use that jutsu. We're trying to take him alive not burned crispy." reminded Drew "Bug off he's mine. Lighting Style: Claw Of The Beast!" shouted Salina and she created a few hand sign. All of a sudden the electrical energy around her formed into a giant claw and grabbed Timothy. "Let's see you get out of this one." snarled Salina as surge's of electricity started to electrocute Timothy. "Well if this is it then I’m going to finish this." smiled Timothy Just then Timothy took a deep breath and the electrical energy shattered around him and blue electrical energy began rain down on the ground. "Dam you." snarled Salina breathing heavy. "What he broke her Claw Of The Beast." thought Drew "My turn." smiled Timothy as he jumped into the air and create some hand sign's in an instance. "He created those hand sign's so fast." thought Felix "Find me again when you've gotten stronger or when you've at least got some strong back up. Dragon Style: Dragon Flame Ball." said Timothy He took a deep breath and blew out a stream of fire that form into a large fireball while heading toward them. When it hit there was a large explosion that sent up a huge cloud of dust. "That was intense." laughed Brock. "No kidding." nodded Rodney as they ran up to Timothy as he landed a few feet in front of them. "So Timothy did you get rid of them?" asked Eria "Nope they dodged just in time. Look's like they were holding back allot more power than I thought." smiled Timothy as they looked at a large hole that Timothy's attack left. Just then five anbu ninja appeared in front of them and they looked at the surrounding area where the battle taken place. "What happened here? Are you all right?" asked One of the anbu "Yea...listen up. There are three Haze ninja somewhere in the city. Spread out and search and when your done report back to me at the Hoshikage's place." ordered Timothy "Yes sir." said The anbu and they disappeared. "Timothy who are Haze exactly?" asked Ash "Chu." said Pikachu “Well.” said Hinta as she walked up to Timothy and punched him in the shoulder. “Ouch…what’s that for?” asked Timothy laughing “That’s for talking about me.” said Hinta “Hay why are called The Fire Vixen?” asked Misty “Because she has a fiery temper and lakes to deliberately cause harm to me.” laughed Timothy Oh.” laughed Misty “Shut up.” frowned Hinta as she hit him in the shoulder again. “Ouch…see what I mean.” laughed Timothy Everybody laughed at Timothy as he rubbed his shoulder as Hinta hit him again. “Come on let’s get back to the Shia’s place." said Timothy and they all disappeared. ………………………………..... Meanwhile somewhere outside of the village. "Dam that guy." snarled Salina "Your the nut that used up all your chakra. If we’d combined our power like we planned then we could have got him." retored Felix "Felix is right. You let him get to you by rattling your nerve's. Next time keep your cool." said Drew "Fine." sighed Salina "Alright then let's report back to base so we can plan our next attack." urged Felix "Right." nodded Drew and Salina and they all disappeared. To Be Continued........................ Category:Season 2 Content